Scandalous Affair
by Anki
Summary: Alec is shy, confidence less and introvert. He has berated himself for loving his brother, because of his shyness no one truly knows him but there's so much more to him that meets the eye and the only person who saw this is his sexy new teacher Magnus Bane. They come in each others life and changes for better but is their relationship for worse...? AU MALEC HIGHSCHOOL
1. Chapter 1 First day of school

_**AN- FIRST MALEC FIC SO BE**_**_ GENEROUS._**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER-1 First day of school<p>

I'm Alec Lightwood, my full name is Alexander Gideon Lightwood, but I don't like when people call me Alexander or even Gideon. I've a sister called Isabelle, she is 16 right now also known as Izzy, and two brothers Max and Jace. And I'm in love with my brother. Jace. Oh don't get all 'Ewww' or 'god you jerk faggot' on me he is not my real brother but an adoptive one. I realized I was in love with him when I was just 12. He dropped upon in my life when I was 7 and he was 6 and now I'm 16 and so is he. I initially thought this was a passing thing but it never passed. But who could blame me, he is perfect, he is as they say the golden boy, from the tips of his hair to his toes he is literally golden. He has soft and silky slightly curly golden blond hair and amazing, piercing golden eyes which can look right through you. He also has defined facial features, a firm jaw, broad shoulders and chest, he has well defined muscles but they are not too much or to little they are just the perfect amount and sun bathed, golden skin, as I said the golden boy. He is perfect. Whereas I'm not at all. I'm anything but that. I've messy black hair which no matter how hard I try to fix it just won't fix, I've normal blue eyes which are two big for my liking and to top it off I've very long lashes which give me a very girly edge, I've ghostly pale complexion which makes me seem like I've put make up on but I really haven't, I'm very skinny with some muscles here and there, so in short I'm very ugly. I don't know why people call me angelic looking, I'm more like an ugly witch. And the icing on the cake is I'm closeted gay, I knew I was gay since the moment I realized I was in love with Jace. No wonder Jace would never like me I'm not worth him I should just watch him from a far that's all I can ever do. That's all.

"Alec! Alec! Have you gone deaf?" The object of my dreams breaks me away from my dreams and I sit up straight on my bed, I turn around to see him staring down at me and leaning against the door frame.

"Good morning to you too Jace", I said sarcastically.

He raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms against his chest. God that do wonders for him. "Someone is not in a good mood today."

"Well I would have been if you wouldn't have dragged me to that retched party, because of that I didn't even managed to get to sleep." I huffed and crossed my own arms against my chest my sheets falling from my body. His eyes lit up and he smirks. In reality I didn't got no sleep because of the party, which was held as beginning of a new semester or something, it had alcohol and loud and drunk teens everywhere but I don't like such places, I only went there because of my siblings because when they get drunk I've to drive them home (yay! perks of being the eldest)_, _I couldn't sleep because to many thoughts occupied my mind.

"Well whatever Alec. Just get ready. You don't wanna be late for the first day of school." Still smirking he turns and leaves my room. I got up and shoot daggers at his retrieving back but can't help but admire his strong firm hard back *drools* I really need to stop doing this. I get up reluctantly and go to my own personal bathroom , which is attached to my room and even though it's not that big it's still big enough for me (one perk of having unbelievably rich parents is you save yourself from a waste of time of sibling rivalry). I got inside the bathroom and take off my boxers which was the only article of clothing I was wearing and put in the laundry basket, I even wore it in front of Jace, now he must think my whole body is ugly, I open the shower and warm water hits my skin, I sigh in relief and content, I finish the shower in a record time and realize I didn't bought any clothes with me. I scowl and go outside to my room only in a towel lying low on my waist revealing the curve of my butt easily and water dripping all over my body and my hair but I don't bother I'm just going to my room but I was so wrong, I was greeted by Jace all ready to go to school wearing a yellow V-neck t-shirt with blue tight denims (he looked hot as hell) sitting on my bed and looking intently and thinking to the family photo place on the night table near my bed. He looks up and he freezes, first he looks shocked but then an expression I couldn't quite decipher takes it place and as quickly as it came it goes away replaced by a blank expression.

"Wanna give me a show or what?", he says while smirking, I blush feverously looking down and put my towel a little above hiding as much as I can.

"W-why are y-you h-here Jace?", I stammer out and I curse myself inwardly for blushing and stammering, I seriously can't let him know my true feelings. He still smirks but replies:

"Oh! Nothing I just wanted to let you know that soccer practice will be beginning from today only and we might have to stay after school as it's a new semester team members will be decided."

I take everything in and say: "Oh! Okay. So that's it?"

"Well yeah I'm here to ask how Izzy will get home? We can do this, you can take your car and drive yourself, Izzy and of course Max to school and I'll take my car and after practice we can drive home together and Izzy can take my car."

I nod quickly in agreement as to get him out and say "Sure." He got up and smiled at me and turned around to leave my room. I quickly go to my closet, all my clothing items looked similar to one another. Taking out whatever my hand grabs first; I took my black boxers, a white V-neck t-shirt and black jeans. I groan when I realize I've picked up one of the few pair of jeans which are close to being skinny, just as I was about to put it back a voice came yelling.

"Alec! Get your pretty little ass here quickly or we will be hella late", Izzy yells, I scowl and put the clothes on and try to brush up my hair which as usual has no effect. I run down to the kitchen to find Izzy, who was wearing a tight red off shoulder top which was showing more than it should and a tight yellow thigh long skirt but I know better to not say a word cause if I do then Izzy will just kill me with her rants, Jace and Max were sitting on the chairs eating breakfast, Jace as usual was shoving breakfast worth of three people, Izzy eating only one or two grapes (god she already is as thin as a tooth pick if she eats any less she will definitely disappear), Max on the other hand was reading a manga and was completely engrossed by it and has forgotten to eat. I frown.

"Max! Eat your food first." I take his manga and put it on the table, he makes an irritated face but starts eating, I take up a bowl and fill it with cereal and milk, I sit down on the chair between Jace and Max and start eating.

"So when are Mom and Dad returning?", Max asked looking up from his bowl his glasses falling down from his nose, I put them back on and he smiles, I smile back.

"I don't know Max", I replied truthfully and he nods in understanding, I'm sure this kid doesn't behave his age, he is just nine year old but he behaves even more mature than Izzy and Jace combined but then again he has to be, our parents are never home so all of us had to be more mature at least I've to, and take care of my other siblings, I'm quite proud to say that my little brother is very mature for his age. We finish our meal quickly and I drive Izzy and Max whereas Jace drives alone as planned. I drop Max off at his school and tell him that Izzy will pick him up which she reluctantly agrees to. Then we make our way to our school and reach it soon, I saw Jace waiting for us, leaning against his car, many people look at him in admiration and envy, I mean why shouldn't they he is perfect, even some girls wink and giggle at him in an attempt to flirt, he smirks and waves at them, I feel my insides burn.

"Hey!" Jace see us and comes to walk with us, people start glancing at us, but I'm quite sure they are looking at Jace and Izzy, not me, definitely not me, not someone as ugly as me. Izzy ,just like Jace, is beautiful with height and figure that is equivalent to a model and with pale skin but not as pale as mine she is tanner than me, she has big brown eyes not my blue ones and long lashes, perfect lips, she resembles a model, again how the hell am I related to her. We reach the receptionist outside Principle office to get our schedules, we get it and I find out I only have three classes with Jace which makes me happy and sad at the same time, happy as I can stare at Jace for three classes, sad as I would never be able to do anything else but stare. We went to our lockers ,my locker being right next to Jace, we make small talk until his Jock friends come and we say our goodbyes to each other and I head to my first class, being English. I reach my class many students were still not there or not seated and chatting. I look for a seat and I beam looking at my friend Maia (well she is Izzy's friend and I got introduced to her and we became friends); I took a seat right next to her. She beams and says:

"Hey Allie! How have you been?" She smiles with her nose scrunching.

"Fine! You?" I smile back the best I could.

"Me too", she replies looking around looking for someone. I understand this and say:

"So what's new?" I raise my eyebrows suggestively; she looks at me surprised than laughs.

"Well there this guy I saw when I reached school, he is really hot and I kinda really want to see him again", she says and blushes a little.

"Only see him?", I asked mischievously raising one eyebrow. She chuckles and lightly hits me on the arm. I fake a hurt expression and rub my arm, she laughs at that.

"Okay! Maybe do a little more. If you know what I mean." She raises her eyebrows suggestively making me chuckle. We talk for a little more, until the bell rings announcing the commencing of first period but no teacher comes.

"Hmm! Wonder what happened to Mr. Steve's. He is usually always on time", I ask a little confused.

"Oh! You don't know?", she asks me giving me a questioning look.

"I don't know what?", I ask getting more confused.

"Well Mr. Steve's got into an accident. So he won't be teaching us anymore", she said, pity in her eyes.

"Oh! Is he okay?", I asked genuinely concerned for Mr. Steve's, it's not like I liked him it's just I didn't hated him or anything. So I just asked. Okay so I was a little concerned hang me.

"Oh! He is fine. Don't worry." She pats my arm.

"So who's gonna be teaching us then?", I ask.

"Don't know the name but I saw him. The guy is hot. You will like him", she says suggestively. I look around as to make sure no one heard. Oh did I forget to mention she and Izzy are the only ones who know my preferences.

"Sure I'll", I said rolling my eyes and open my notebook to draw something for time pass. I was almost making progress in what I was sketching just then the door opens and I don't look up but I do realize the teacher came. He clears his throat and everybody looks up but me, as I was so engrossed in completing my sketch.

"So, I'm your new English teacher and I'll be teaching you", the voice speaks, it's very silky and smooth but even now I don't look up. "My name is Magnus Bane and I'm magnificent." Now that caught my attention and I smile still looking down and sketching. One thing about me is when I began sketching no one holds my attention, not even Jace.

"I'm here against my will and I want to be anywhere but here", the voice says in a mischievous but serious tone. "But due to some circumstances I'll have to be here and teach you. So let's just do us all a favor and bother each other the least we can. Shall we", the voice said in warning tone. I still don't look up, my drawing almost complete.

"Mr. The one who is scribing in his notebook in the back." Maia nudges my arm and I look at her and see that the whole class is looking at me. I blush and duck my head "So what are you doing so intensely that you don't even bother to respond?", the voice asked. I look up and I am stuck, mesmerized by the most beautiful green gold cat eyes I've ever seen in my life.


	2. Chapter 2 Blue Eyed Angel

**A/N: Review please it's my first malec fi**c****

* * *

><p>CHAPTER-2 BLUE EYED ANGEL<p>

Magnus's POV

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them again, my head was pounding and I didn't want to wake up but I was already awake and couldn't go back to sleep but I still kept my eyes closed, I opened them again to the sound of something ringing groaning as I did, only to find alcohol and sweat drenched aroma coursing the entire place, sweaty bodies everywhere tangled to each other mostly naked or half naked or just say barely clothed, and by the looks of it they were doing some hella nasty things _(A\N:if you know what I mean) _, I myself am barely clothed with only in my bright pink boxers, a lean guy with black hair and tanned skin is right beside me, his hand around my waist and it doesn't take a lot to know what we had been doing. Some light is seeping through the seemingly dark room by a curtain which helps me look around but I don't really like what I see, there is trash like beer can, glasses, beer bottles, more alcohol like whisky, and some more of something that you don't really wanna know is everywhere.

Huh! Where the hell am I?

_*The Day and Night before the first day of school*_

*(Day time)*

"Maggie!" a voice I know all too familiar pops up behind me; I turn around only to be faced with the owner of the familiar voice. Ragnor. My green best friend. No seriously he looks green, his skin color kinda reminds me of green, most people mistake it for him being sick and are always asking him If he is okay or if he needs to go to the hospital. I sometimes think he was a Demon or a Downworlder in his previous life. And I always saw myself as a warlock with magical powers or I wish I had it so I would be able to do work (mostly clean up my apartment after a party or make myself coffee because of a bad hangover) with just the snip of my fingers. But right now all I'm thinking is 'How the hell did he manage to come inside my house?' Then again I remember he has a spare key which he can use when I drink too much and pass out otherwise no one will notice if I die with well, over dosage of alcohol except him, that's why he has a key. And that's a very good reason.

"Ragnor! Don't call me that." I give him a glare which he shrugs off "What are you even doing here? Came to see my magnificent self?" I smirk at my remarks.

"Ha-ha you got me." He rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic way "But know this Magnus Bane: the world doesn't revolve around you." He sneers and grinned at his comeback. But he shouldn't mess with me.

"Oh. Last time I checked it did in fact revolved around me. At least that chick did who you called your sweety did revolved around me." I smirked but I only said it cause I knew he had no feelings what so ever for her. I'm a jerk when it comes to comebacks or snidding simple come backs as people have told me but I know my limits I'm not a total douche bag.

He huffed at me, clearly not pleased but still not hurt. "Asshole!" He huffed again. I smiled apologetically. He seems to be pleased with it.

"So, I hear there is gonna be a party in town?", I ask as normally as I can muster up.

He raises an eyebrow "Of course you heard. You do realize that you are one of those people who are invited first to a party to raise it's standards."

I grin proudly and shrug. He continues: "Yeah I heard that too and I'm also invited but I heard it's gonna be filled with some teenagers. So I'm not quite sure if the standard of this party is high or not cause really I don't want to be a part of a party where there are little kids who can't manage their liquor and are puking there ass off." He makes a face showing disgust, picturing the scene in his mind.

"Yeah. Well I wanna go." He raises an eyebrow in question as I continue "Today is the last day of my freedom. So let me enjoy it and besides there are no other parties tonight."

"You can hold one here", he counter backs. I look at him with an eyebrow raised, seriously is he an idiot "Yeah well I can but I've a job tomorrow morning to tend to. So if you're going to clean up the aftermath of the party then..."

"Okay. I understand we will go to the said party." He groans in defeat. I smirk at my accomplishment.

"And you might not know but maybe we will find some hot ass teenagers." I wink at him, he snorts but agrees. Yeah well see if I'll finally find someone attractive enough for ME.

*At night*

Alec's POV

"Alec!" I sigh and turn around in my chair to my lovely little sister, who is very annoying at times like this.

"What is it Izzy?", I ask even though I know the answer.

"What do you mean what is it?" She raises a delicately made eyebrow at me. "Get your ass out of that chair and get ready we need to go to the party", she commands. She has been torturing me for days to go to that party. It's almost like she wants something else. It's like she is planning something, then again she has always been like that. But I really don't feel like going, I don't feel too well, I hadn't had anything to eat the whole day maybe yesterday either I just can't bother remembering. Well sometimes I just don't feel like eating and yeah I know you might say I've got an eating disorder and maybe I do but it's been holidays and I don't feel like it unless I simply have to cause of soccer practice, then it doesn't feel that bad but whenever I do eat when I don't have anything to cope up it with such as practice or school I just end up puking it. I feel so very disgusting and end up puking. I know it's not good thing but I guess I can't help it school is starting tomorrow I just have to keep myself busy.

I huff and blew some hair that has fallen in my eye. "Izzy school is starting tomorrow. I've to prepare." and I know how lame the excuse is but I had no other than this.

"Prepare my ass", she yells throwing her arms up in a dramatic way.

"Izzy language." I tried to be as older brotherly as possible.

"Ok. Ok. Prepare my buttocks." I just roll my eyes at her reply and shake my head but I know a slight upward has appeared on my lips and even she knows it and that's enough of a yes to Izzy to drag me.

"Alright. Now that we all have agreed. Come on let me dress you up."

"I'm not letting you dress me up. I'm not a Barbie." I cross my arm and lean even more in my chair.

She shakes her head and says "I'm not letting you go wearing THAT." She points to my turtle neck which has more holes than acceptable, at least by Izzy, and my worn out even more holey jeans. I actually love this outfit. It's very comfy.

"What's wrong with it?", I ask as innocently as I can. She stares at me with her mouth agape.

"The problem with THAT is that you'll be mistaken for trash and we'll be thrown out of the party." She pulls me up from my chair taking my arms with ease and starts dragging me to my closet and I mean literally dragging. I squirm in her grip but she doesn't let go and I eventually surrender. I'm sure she is the muscle man of our house, stronger than me and Jace combined. And besides no matter how hard I try she will not listen to me, not now anyway.

"Izzy. Do I really have to wear this? It's tight and it doesn't even suit me. I look horrible in it." I sigh in frustration.

"Oh! Hush you look hot in it." She crosses her arms against her chest and narrows her big brown eyes on me to give me an intimidating look. If I've not seen that for the past several years of my life I would be squirming with fear but I've managed to somehow keep most of my composure normal. She narrows her eyes again and I don't do anything but except my outfit and fate. She pulls me outside to the car where Jace is waiting for us, for I don't know how long. He looks up in shock (of what?) and he just stares with a blank expression and pipes up.

"Took you long enough. I thought you two were dead in there I was just about send a rescue team." Izzy just rolls her eyes not bothering with a comeback, he starts the car and me and Izzy get in it, I sit in the passenger seat right next to Jace and Izzy in the back. Now that the car has started everyone is quiet, consumed in their own thoughts. Izzy is as usual texting someone vigorously, Jace is thinking about something hard while driving and I'm lost in my thoughts of Jace. God he looks so hot in that outfit of his, he is wearing a brown leather jacket teamed up with a red tee inside and blue tight not skinny jeans which are giving his legs the perfect shape and showing all the required muscles and all that look is finished with his brown combat shoes. God he looked edible. I bite my lips to calm myself and look out of the window, seeing nothing. Argh! My head is hurting and I feel weak I should have eaten something today. I shrug well whatever.

Back to my Maggie's POV

I arrive at the party and as I did all head turned to look at me, I was wearing purple and yellow, I had a purple shimmery top on with glitter magnifying it's color and beauty and a black and of course glittery tux type jacket, I also had a white tie loosely hung around my neck and I was wearing yellow skinny jeans teamed up with black boots, I had purple streaks in my black hair shimmered with purple glitter and yes how can I forget my yellow nail paint which was gracing my manicured nails and yellow shadow which were gracing my eyes, what can I say I like to match, of course people were looking at me, I was looking amazingly perfectly seductively magnificent, some were admiring my fashion, some were drooling and some were plain envy. All the things I like people to do when I arrive with my head held up high and Ragnor behind me I make my way to the bar. I order myself an apple martini, which I slowly sip while looking around and checking out people.

"So you already are checking out teens. Huh?", Ragnor chirped ordering himself pina colada.

I smirked while still looking around for some fresh meat I say. "Well you shouldn't be asking me that I should be asking you why aren't you?" I raise my eyebrows suggestively, he laughs and starts checking out the people on dance floor and seemingly soon he finds someone and walks off leaving me alone and hell, I was not complaining. I started checking, people were dancing lights falling down on them, enjoying, grinding, making out and drinking and oh lord that guy has just the perfect fucked up hair and yum that blond has the best muscles. Hmm... Many guys here are delicious... hmmm maybe they are but none of them are that attractive enough it's just the same old problem. Maybe there really are no guys who can hold my interest for long. Maybe. I took a sip of my drink and put it down on the counter ready to woo a black haired muscled twink. I looked around my head held up high, when suddenly my heart stops.

I was making my way to the guy when I saw a black haired being leaning against a wall way towards the back where not many can see him but I do, his gaze set towards the dance floor. I saw an angel. Yeah maybe an angel. Huh am I dead? Oh no it's not an angel it's a guy. There he was standing. Lord! He is tall about 6 feet, He has black hair all messed up but they are so silky but at the same time tangled but that doesn't stop me from wanting to touch them, his hair is falling in his eyes and for some reason I extend my hand to remove his hair even though he is a good meters away from me, I must look like a fool but right now I couldn't care less, his hair is like a curtain to his eyes and he removes the curtain and I hear my own breath hitch. He has the most startling blue eyes ever, those orbs have all the color of blue, they are glassy and are reflecting his innocence, I've seen a lot of blue eyes in my life but never like these ones. They have that deep old soul feeling to them that I can't just shake. He is muscled but is still lean especially around his waist, he is pale, very pale but somehow all of that is only adding to his beauty. He has perfect cupid bow lips that are so full and pink and kissable. He was wearing a navy blue V-neck t-shirt adoring his biceps muscles and black skinny jeans shaping those lovely thighs and sexy ass of his, I lick my lips hungrily at the thought, his outfit was completed by black and red stripped tight leather jacket and boots. Oh god he looks hot. Is it me or did it just got hot in here. And damn! He looks like an angel landed on earth in a world of sinners. A sexy yet innocent angel. I want him. I make my way towards him and see him looking somewhere with almost tear filled eyes, I follow his gaze and Alas! I see a blond dude, who was really beautiful but not as beautiful as my angel, kissing and grinding to a black haired girl which was wearing a short white dress, she had closed her eyes but not the blond he was looking straight to my angel with an expressionless face, his gaze was locked with my blue eyed angel and he was kissing her, I broke my gaze from him and I land my gaze back to blue eyed angel and his hand was quivering and it took him all his power to hold his tears in, I hear him flinch and went back to goldilocks for some unforeseen reason I hate him already, so much hate, I see him holding the girl even more close still kissing they were making their way to a room, it seems like the back rooms, his gaze never leaving the blue eyed angel. After he went inside the blue eyed angel broke and started crying and he makes his way to door and open it with so much force that I am surprised it didn't break, he slammed it shut and I ran after him, I got out the door, the chilly wind harassing my skin, especially my cheeks, I look around searching and I finally spot him, he is under the street light leaning against the pole for support, his eyes are twinkling with tears and the light makes him look more like an angel, I slowly make my way towards him, he had closed his eyes by then tears still gushing.

"Hey! Are you alright?", I said to him staying a good distance not too far or too close. He opens his eyes abruptly and without even looking at me, he turns around, his back facing me and wipes his eyes and I know it didn't work as he is still wiping and after a while of roughly wiping his face he gives up and still doesn't face me.

"Y-Yeah", he voices out weakly, his voice hoarse from crying but still it sound very sweet, I wonder how his normal tear free voice sounds, how it would sound if he is screaming my name in ecstasy. Focus Magnus the poor guy is crying and all you can think about is that.

"You don't look like it." I place my hand on his shoulder and he roughly shrugs it off.

"I said I'm fine", he yells, his back still facing me, I raise my eyebrow at his sudden outburst but don't comment. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."

I smile ,understanding him "It's ok. You had a reason to yell. If my boyfriend did something like that I would be hysterical", I say honestly.

"He- he's not my boyfriend." He shakes and sobs a little and understanding hit me, damn he got it hard huh, poor thing loves someone but doesn't got love in return, I shake my head not knowing how anyone can not love this person. Huh wait I don't know the person myself. What am I even thinking? Snap of it Magnus.

After a while of silence in which I had no idea how to comfort him (I'm not really a touchy feeling kind of a guy. I wear makeup yes but don't expect me to be girly in emotional way) he finally speaks in a small voice barely above a whisper "You know I've been in love with him ever since I knew what love was but one thing I know is that he will never love me back." His last word not even a whisper and he breaks down in tear shaking vigorously while crying, my heart breaks at the sight, I pull his arm and quickly embrace him in a tight hug, his head buried in my chest, at first he tenses by shock but than snuggles in me, one arm caressing his hair and yes they are so soft and the other firmly around his waist. He slowly puts his arm around my back as if he was scared but weakly hugs me. He cries some more, his tears soaking my shirt but I couldn't care less. After his cries were only a little sobs I ask him as curiosity got the better of me.

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?", he asks quietly still buried in my chest.

"How do you know he will never love you?", I ask gently still caressing his hair. He stiffens but cause of the gesture relaxes.

"Because he's straight and my brother," I raise an eyebrow in shock and maybe he notice still buried in me and answers my not voiced question "adopted one and he doesn't even know I love him like that." I've to admit it sort of felt a pang of irritation in my chest and stomach when he confessed his love for the blond but I shrug it off.

"Mhhh. You know what? You'll find someone much better", I say soothingly but not without hinting him.

He stiffens again but calms down and closes his eyes and says "Will I ever fall in love with someone again other than him?" He questions me with so much sadness.

"Yes. You'll. You'll. I promise you. You will", I say with true sincerity that I've no idea how it got there but I guess it worked cause he calms down and chuckles. I smile at this "How are you now?", I ask him. "I'm fine", he replies, I nod my head and he looks up to me a little slower and it looked like it took a lot of effect his eyes unfocused "Thank...", he tries to say but collapses in my arms before he could complete his sentence, but I had a grip around his waist so he wouldn't fall on the ground, I sit down with him in my arms, I place his head on my chest and place his legs between mine, I caress his soft hair once more and he unconsciously snuggles up to me, I smile at this, he looks so peaceful and even more angelic, his breathing is even now and his chest is falling in rhythmic way, I hum to him not knowing and start rocking him.

"So beautiful." That's the only words that can describe this moment.

And still stroking his hair softly I look around in his pocket for his phone and I soon find it, but before I could call someone his phone rings I pick it up and am greeted with a crazed female voice.

"Alec! Where are you? I can't find you anywhere. I don't want to stay here anymore, so are you coming Jace can fend for himself." Alec Huh! Okay this Angel's name is Alec. I wonder if it's his full name rather than asking that I ask the girl:

"Hey actually the owner of this phone just fainted. Can you come out of the house and take care of him?" Although I don't want to let go of him but if I did brought him to my house. Won't I turn into a kidnapper? Hell actually I don't mind turning one for him.

There is pause after this and I can hear the music blasting clearly now. "I'll be right there", she said firmly but I can still hear some worry in it. And she hangs up. After sometime of me laying there with him literally in my lap, a girl walks out of the house, she looks the same as Alec! (It sound go good even in my mind I wonder how it will sound if I speak it out loud) She is lean but busty in the right places and, her complexion is pale but not as much as Alec and she has the same jet black hair reaching up to just above her waist, the only difference and the only thing that can tell them apart from being somewhat twins is her eyes are brown almost black, I can tell they are related maybe siblings as she made her way towards me I can see she is very intimidating by her eyes piercing mine then worriedly looking at Alec. She kneels down to my level and strokes Alec's hair and says

"What happened to him?", she asks again her eyes piercing mine.

"I don't know he just collapsed", I say dogging all the crying business I don't think he will like me telling that.

"And who might you be and what are you doing here?", she asks me and narrows her eyes suspiciously and if it had been someone other than me. I guess they would have been scared but it doesn't work on me.

"Look I'm just an innocent bystander and shouldn't you be worried about him?" She looks at me suspiciously but thinks better of it and gets up and signals me to get up to, which I do she pulls Alec arm around her neck and now we are both giving him support. "This way", she says and we got to a car in the parking lot she goes around the drivers sit and opens the car to sit in there and opening the back door leaving me to fend to sit Alec in which I do I gently place him there and smile when he doesn't want to let go of me. She starts the car and I close the door not wanting to go but I had to but before I could she speaks: "Hey thanks for everything and yes sorry for being suspicious of you", she says sincerely, I wave it off.

"Its fine I didn't actually mind my situation you see", I say with a smirk looking back at the blue eyed angel, she laughs at this.

"I bet you didn't." And after this she drives away leaving me alone in the parking lot. I sigh! A dreamy sigh. Will I ever be able to meet Alec again? He looked like a teenager maybe if I look into some schools and stuff. God I sound like a stalker but I don't mind being one for such a beauty. Maybe he will be in the same school I'm gonna be teaching in. I laugh. Yeah right like that can happen and suddenly my phone rings and all the warm feeling and happiness that Alec has left is gone as I see who is calling.

Alec's POV

I woke up, feeling rather weak in a car, and look around to see my sister is driving it and I feel drowsy and I feel like my stomach is trying to eat itself from starvation. I groan out loud and Izzy notices me and turns around "Good morning sleepy head", she says.

I smile and she continues: "Do you know you fainted?"

"I did?", I say not too shocked.

"Yes you did", she says her eyes facing the road. "Do you know what happened?" I scratch my head not really knowing, the last thing I remember is coming out of the club after seeing Jace do that with a girl while fully knowing I was watching, sometimes I feel like he knows that I love him and is taunting like this time but then he is so gentle that I don't know anything. Then I remember running out of the club and crying and a really sweet voice soothing me and a very warm embrace that made me forget Jace for a moment. I sigh in frustration.

"No I don't", I told her. She looks at me for a sec then resumes driving just then my stomach rumbles and I blush and she chuckles. "So we know the reason why you fainted. Why didn't you eat anything?"

I shrug "I didn't feel like it" she raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment "Don't worry about", I reassure her. She nods and then I say: "Hey don't tell Jace I fainted okay?" She looks at me but nods again. I sit back again leaning deeply in my seat feeling hungry. God the first thing I'm gonna do is get something to eat. I close my eyes trying to relax but somehow when I close them green gold cat eyes appear in my mind. I don't remember anything other than a man with the warmest embrace and silkiest and kindest voice.

*Back to the morning*

Magnus's POV

I get up from the floor and realize I'm not even in my house, and then I remember about last night, about the party, the blue eyed angel and the phone call. The phone call I groan in frustration. I flip out so bad last night after the call that I drank so much and screwed a stranger, not like I've not done it before but I guess now I'm actually regretting it for some reason and feel guilty towards the blue eyed angel. Why? I don't know. I quickly rush out of the house and towards my car and to my home. Shit I'm gonna be late. Today I've my first day of attending school as a teacher. Wait why should I hurry it's not like I wanted this job, maybe if I go late they will fire me. Yeah right not if he can help it. I reach my apartment and start to get ready for my first day of school. Wow! It sounds very funny. I laugh to myself and get ready in my own pace. I reach the school and start to strut my way in, not bothering to speed up. Well I'm already late. Funny I'm just like how I was back in high school. I reach the principal's (which I used to go a lot back when I was a kid) and she seems pretty mad. After a speech from her about time management (I had the same speech from my principal back when I was a kid too) and more disappointed and angry looks from her which I thoroughly enjoyed (you still can't kill the rebel kid in me) I make my way to my first class still strutting proudly. I reach my class and I know I'm late but Hell! It's my first day. I strut to my desk between the classes; the benches for students are placed just like in a college in a slope. There are many students here and I've to say this classroom is freakingly huge but I know this school is a prestigious school only for the wealthy and the best. I still have no idea what I am doing here. I clear my throat so now I've everybody's attention. They look at me with surprise and I don't blame them, I do catch a lot of attention with my clothes and my personality. Everyone is looking at me but there is this bundle of black hair in the back who still doesn't notice me, now that irritates me. Maybe if I speak then...

"So, I'm your new English teacher and I'll be teaching you." I use my authorative voice trying to catch everybody's attention but the bundle of black hair still doesn't look, he is doing something maybe sketching?. "My name is Magnus Bane and I'm magnificent." At this many student chuckles but they know I was being serious.

"I'm here against my will and I want to be anywhere but here." I use a mischievous but firm voice just being myself I never have to pretend. "But due to some circumstances I'll have to be here and teach you. So let's just do us all a favor and bother each other the least we can. Shall we", I threaten them, they should already know what they are in for. Everyone is attentively listening to me and many are even intimidated. Good. Always have your prey scared of you and these children are nothing more than monkeys to me but the bundle of black hair is still not looking up. Now that's down right disrespectful I've to fully make him cower under me.

"Mr. The one who is scribing in his notebook in the back." He doesn't notices he is being talk to until his neighbor nudges him, he looks around and I still can't see his face cause of his long hair that's covering half of his face "So what are you doing so intensely that you don't even bother even responding?", I said irritated and he finally looks up and my eyes widen and my jaw almost drop I am again stuck by those beautiful blues staring straight into mine. This can't be? Can it. What is my blue eyed angel, my Alec doing here? The man up there is seriously playing some shitty game with me.


	3. Chapter 3 I'll be keeping an extra eye o

**_a/n: I already found a beta reader and I can't be more happy. Hats down to PLL-for-the-win, isn't she just wonderful. Thank you love. The previous chaps n this are beta'd so thank her._**

**. .Hope- WELL why alec doesn't eat much you'll find later and about jace well again you'll find later. Thanks for the review.**

**Miyageorge026-thank u**

**Pi9- thank u n yes that is a prob I'll try fixing in the future.**

**I don't own the characters just the plot on with the story.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER-3 I'll be keeping an extra eye on you<p>

Alec's POV

I blinked my eyes for a few times in confusion, savoring what is standing in front of me. In all his confident sparkly glory a tall, taller than me, man stood in front of me. He had amazing smooth caramel skin, reminding me of chocolate and caramel syrup, both of them are yummy and make my mouth water but believe me when I say: so does his skin. He had high cheekbones, a firm jaw but unlike Jace's square one his was more angular, well defined features in his face, a sharp nose but especially his eyes were breath taking, they could see right through you and were like as if they can see your thoughts or can read your mind, they were magical, out of this world, his eyes were the most intimidating features in his body giving his somewhat boyish face a mature look. They held such maturity and wisdom that I was stuck by them. He had almond shaped eyes coated with liner and maybe something Izzy used to call mascara with red eye shadow (first time seeing a guy with this much makeup), he must have some Asian blood in him, he had green eyes which had a slit in them with specks of golden scatter around in between, his lips plump and full and not too pink or dark but just perfect with... lip gloss on them but still totally kissable. And now he was staring at me with a slight confusion and a half smirk playing on his plump lips, he was lean, not too muscular and long very long legs. His shoulder weren't too broad but his chest was not as much as mine but it was. The guy was not at all muscular or buff (he was fit for sure with a flat stomach that must have some abs). He was wearing a blood red button up, with some buttons undone so it was showing his collar bone, with a black leather vest whose buttons were undone paired up with a loose sparkly black tie and black leather pants which looked very very tight leaving little to imagine (Are teachers allowed to wear that?). His black silky hair was done in spikes like a hedge hog but it looked good on him and had... glitter in them? Rainbow colored glitter? The aura he gave indicated that you shouldn't mess with him.

Huh! Am I daydreaming? Why is there a sexy hot guy in front of me instead of a wrinkling old teacher whose stomach is supposed to come out (ok I know not all teachers are like that but most are). That's the normal criteria anyway. So why is there a guy like him here? For quite some time I sat in my seat and stared at him, we sort of had a staring contest between each other. My mind was stuck, my mind was continuously thinking those eyes looks familiar, I frown because of this. Why do they look so familiar?

"So, are you ready to answer why you were not paying attention?", after a while of just staring he finally spoke out with a brilliant, too brilliant, almost perfectly hidden mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

I finally snap out of my daze and realize that I'm in the middle of class with so many students around me that stared at me and I am drooling because of my teacher? That's so wrong on so many levels. I duck my head and let my bangs fall in my face hiding my stupid blush, that I'm sure is currently making an appearance, and see in front through my bangs. I can perfectly see him smirking at me, so I guess my bangs can't hide much. Huh!

"So?...", he says still showing his signature smirk.

"I-I'm s-sorry-y", I stammer out but quickly compose myself, I can still feel the eyes of my classmates boring in me but the most intense stare that is given my way is right in front of me, I don't need to look up to know that my English teacher is boring holes in my head. I don't feel very good, I don't like attention, it makes me uncomfortable and more self conscious than I already am. So to keep my mind off their stares I start playing with the hem of my shirt, still looking down I continue: "It will not happen again sir." I let out with a sigh of relief that I didn't stammer.

"It better not", he says sternly, I nod my head without meeting his eyes, I don't want to be stuck by them again and have a staring contest again cause this time it might not stop. "I will be keeping an extra on you", he said looking me up and down smirking but sternly, and a hint of something in them... I know he didn't mean it in a flirting way but I can't help the blush that rose from my neck to my cheeks up to my ears. Damn it! He is your teacher, he didn't mean it that way.

He said he will be keeping an extra eye on me and that he really did, for the entire period I had the feeling that our English teacher, which I realized is named Mr. Bane, kept glancing my way, sometimes I would find myself glancing his way and sometimes we would caught each other and look away. I guess I got on the bad side of him. He was not really teaching us anything today not like we have enough time for it anyway, he was just asking everyone about what they think about Literature and talking about his own views. He was not bad at teaching, he was confident and a little smug and would somehow always end a discussion with a joking remark and he was very impressing at debating his views. All and all he was very good and entertaining, everyone was impressed by him, I included. I for one am a fan of it, I like reading and writing but I guess it's because I'm not really good at talking so I had to make up for it somehow. Mr. Bane was as I said going around and asking everyone, so when he came by me I tensed. He looked at me with such intensity that I was even scared to meet his gaze afraid I'll get lost in his beautiful eyes, so I kept my head low.

"Um... You are?", he asked looking down at me raising an eyebrow expecting an answer. I kept looking at the books scattered on my desk and said:

"Alec." By the corner of my eye I saw him smile, not smirk, but smile. He looks much better smiling rather than smirking.

"Alec", he purred as if tasting my name on his lips. It felt like a jingle coming from his mouth "So what are your views on Literature? What do you think of it? What do you think it signifies to you?", he asks, looking at me but before I could reply he continues: "And I would prefer if you answer looking at me and not down. I would LOVE to see your eyes when you answer." People snickered at us knowing he was joking but somehow I couldn't quite convince myself it was a joke or maybe it wasn't. What are you thinking? Of course it was. I scolded myself. I shook my head to clear my mind and obediently looked up to him, staring right back in his eyes, I was feeling nervous answering, knowing so many people will listen to it and if I stammer or say something wrong, I'll be the joke of the class and it will be very embarrassing. Somehow my emotions were shown on my face and he understood it and his features soften and he gave me a reassuring smile and he nodded to encourage me to speak and that was it, all it took for me to speak.

"For me I guess Literature is the state of mind of a person is. His or hers writing signifies his emotions or feelings. The things they go through, happy or sad, always shows in their writing. Even if they want their emotion to be hidden it always reveals itself in it. Poetry, stories or essays are stories of a person maybe slightly tarnished but it always holds some part of the persons history of life. The stories may or may not be his or hers life story but a complete fragment of his or hers imagination, in which state of mind it was written is always showing. Such as if a person is sad he won't be able to write anything happy and vice versa. So for me Literature is people's emotions in words", I complete my rant without even thinking what I'm saying and just realize the whole class has gone silent. I duck my head blushing and why won't they be this might actually very well be the first time I said something to the whole class without stammering and above a whisper. This might be the most they have heard of me and will be. Oh god I made a fool of myself they will start laughing at me now. Shit I couldn't stop talking when I looked in his eyes; they felt so warm and encouraging I just kept on blabbering whatever came to mind. Shit! I start fiddling with my jeans and look down completely embarrassed.

"Wow!", Mr. Bane says and I look up, staring right into his eyes. They held awe and...pride? For me? Why? He smirks down at me "You sure can speak and I've to say you speak well. I'm impressed by your views, I don't think I can actually contradict them. Congrats you just made me speechless", he said grinning ear to ear at me and the whole class started cheering and clapping my cheeks immediately colored but I felt good and I kept looking up to him and smiled at him for making me feel comfortable enough to speak and his grin broadens even more if that was actually possible. He patted my shoulder for a moment too long and I felt sparks run down my body from his hand and I shivered involuntarily. For the rest of the class I was in daze, I couldn't think of anything and kept staring at our teacher but I guess I was in a good type of daze. No, no it was definitely a bad daze. And not long after my speech the period ended and I really wanted to get out, get out of this room, and get away from him. I didn't like what he was making me feel. It scared me. But by my lovely mouth and amazing luck people kept coming and congratulating me like I've won an award or something, but I guess it was kind of big cause Mr. Bane was able to contradict everyone accept me. When people finally stopped coming I realized I was the only one left in the class with Mr. Bane! Great just great (Note the sarcasm please).

The one I wanted to run away from is standing right in the middle of the room and staring intensely at me, a smirk playing at his features making me shiver involuntarily again. I walked my way down, he almost had a predatory gaze on me, he look at me as if I was his prey. I'm quite sure if I went out and checked I'll be able to pass my hand through that hole that would be creepy and good at the same time. God I'm thinking stupid like Jace. I sigh. A sigh as I open the door to get away from this predator of a teacher but the door suddenly slams shut. I frown. Why the fudge, did that happen because of the wind? Don't think so. I look up and see a caramel hand was the reason for it. I bite my lips knowing who that caramel hand belongs to. I gulp as a hard body press against my back leaving no space between. My breath speeding little by little. He comes closer to my ears, his nose grazing my ear, his warm breath fanning my cheeks and neck. I gulp again. His lips come up to my ear and lightly caressing it and my breath hitches.

"Yes. I'll definitely be keeping an extra eye on you", he says in a raspy velvety purr. My cheeks turn crimson and I open the door and run out as quickly as I can. I can hear the laugh coming from behind me. So he thinks this is funny Huh? I'm definitely on his bad side. Nothing stays in my mind as I run through the corridor no one is actually there as the second period already started but I couldn't care less all I can think about is

WHAT THE FUCK ACTUALLY HAPPENED?


	4. Chapter 4 If only it was a girl

**_An_**_**-**__** so yeah the chaps here. i own nothing, i love getting reviews makes me wanna write faster. in this chap nothing much happens but it still important. in the coming chap Magnus and Alec will officially meet and well chemistry will be judged by you guys but in this chap you will figure more about alec and his feelings , and thank u PLL-FOR-THE-WIN FOR BEING AN AMAZING BETA. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter- 4 <strong>**If only it was a girl...**

So I guess it's true then, I've a lethal heart disease. Yup that's it, which explains my unbelievable heart rate. Why else would my heart react like this? Argh! Who am I kidding? It's all because of that stupid sex god of a teacher. Mr. Bane. When he came near me and almost touched my ear with his lips, I knew I was screwed. It's not exactly rocket science figuring out that I may have developed some sort of attraction towards my English teacher because of the way my heart reacted towards his touch or his smiles. Though I still wish I had a deadly heart disease over this. I bang my head on my desk loudly earning myself some stares of my classmates and even my Chemistry teacher, all thinking I'm some sort of a weird specimen who will blew up anytime. I mumble a small 'sorry' to Mr. Phillips who, by now, is shooting daggers at me. I'm not really in the mood to study right now as my entire mind can only conjure up one thing: Mr. Bane. All I can think about is my freaking English teacher in my chemistry class, it's like my mind has stopped working and it's stuck on like a broken record thing. Mr. Bane. Huh...

I'm not supposed to be like this, getting attracted to a teacher is not something I would do. I mean I can imagine Izzy or Jace doing something like this but not me, I'm supposed to be the responsible one. Maybe I'm thinking too much into this it's just a stupid small attraction it'll go away, Right? God that's exactly what I thought when I first figured out I had a crush on Jace and it developed into me loving him. I still can't pin point why I fell in love with him in the first place. It's not like he showed me in any way he loved or even liked me in that way, I always had an protective instinct towards him. When we first met I remember he didn't even liked me, he couldn't stand me but I guess I was not the only he couldn't stand. He couldn't stand anyone, but I couldn't blame him he had been through a lot that's exactly why I felt like I should protect him and make him feel a little better. And that's exactly what I did, I did everything in my power to make him happy or more comfortable. But he couldn't get happy that time, he was broken and even my nine year old self understood that that's why, even with my shy personality, I tried to befriend him. But I guess that bit me in the ass and he became even more hostile towards me and started teasing and even playing pranks towards me. I was devastated at first but I knew it was just his defense mechanism. He really needed someone, even when I was little I used to read a lot, even the books that no nine year old would prefer to read. Those books described the character's complex human emotion and problems, and somehow I could relate my or other peoples emotions to them (what can I say I was a very intelligent child). I was never into things a normal child would prefer. Somehow I would find myself relating Jace to a lost heartbroken hero who needs someone to save him and that's why I didn't gave up on him or maybe I couldn't. In the end I was the one who wanted to actually be the hero, a savior to Jace, a hero in sideline but still a hero. In the end by my constant will to not give up on him, he finally opened up to me and it is the best thing that ever happened to me. It felt like I won a war and all the constant bullying from before was worth it in the end. But I'm happy I was the one who made him open up again. Me, who was able to make him open up, Yeah it really shows how selfish I am.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Oh damn! Again I was so consumed in my own thoughts that I didn't even pay an ounce of attention to the lesson. It's like the repeat of my business class. What's gotten into me? Oh yeah my freaking English teacher that's what. Is it possible to be attracted to someone but at the same time hate someone because I sure as hell am feeling both towards him. Geez again I'm thinking about him. I really must have lost my mind. I stand up from my seat and make my way towards my locker to put my books in it, when I finally reach it of course Jace is standing there waiting for me. His back is towards the locker and he is leaning casually against it with his arms crossed over his chest, his hair disheveled perfectly to give him just out of bed look I mean why wouldn't they be he spends a lot of time making them look like this, he is looking at nothing in particular more like he is thinking of some distant memory or sorts. I wonder what he is thinking about. I wonder if he is thinking of me. I shook my head to get rid of the thought; it only brings me disappointment so why do I even bother to think like this.

"Hey what are you doing here?", I say to him when I finally reach my locker and start putting my books in it. He finally looks up to me a small smile playing on his face.

"What do you mean 'what I'm doing here'? Maybe you haven't noticed but my locker is right next to yours", he says raising an eyebrow smirking.

Damn! Way to go Alec. You just made even a bigger fool of yourself. I tell you today my mind really has gone mush. I blush involuntarily because of his comment and stutter a pathetic reply: "Y-yeah I-I know that."

He shakes his head in amusement still that stupid smirk on his face when I told you he changed and opened up to me I lied he is still a damn bully. "You know you should really do something about that blush and stammering. It's not really good for a guy especially a Lightwood"

"Oh wow genius what gave that away", I reply sarcastically. He just smirks some more, you know all I feel like doing right now is to punch away that smirk. Yeah I may be in love with that guy but it does, in no sense, mean I don't hate him just as much. Especially after last night…

"Let's go Lightwood, lunch awaits us and I'm feeling really hungry", he says and walks ahead expecting me to follow him and being me of course I do.

"When exactly are you not hungry Wayland?" He looks up to me and raises an eyebrow and replies:

"Shut up Lightwood don't insult a guy for his eating habits."

"Eating habits? You, my friend, eat like a pig. No guy eats as much as you", I reply smugly

"Hey don't mess up your girly eating habit with us normal guys", he retorts

"Hey I don't have girly eating habits", I say in defense. This amuses him even more because now he has a full blown grin on his face. And as much as I would like to punch that grin away it still makes me giddy to know that I'm the reason for his smile.

"Yeah whatever let's you sleep at night Lightwood." he smirks even more and I scratch my earlier comment, all I wanna do is wipe that smirk off his face.

"Hey. If I eat like a girl you eat like a dozen starving sumo wrestlers", I say proud with my reply and finally that smirk is off his face.

"No I don't", he whines now it's my time to smirk

"Yeah whatever let's you sleep at night Wayland", I say using his own dialogue smugly.

Before he could reply we reached the cafeteria and see Izzy waving frantically at us.

"Geez it looks like she is having a stroke", Jace says and chuckles.

"Tell me about it." We both chuckled and made our way to our usual table.

"Hey guys", Jace greets everyone. I just nod in acknowledgement to everyone.

"Hey Alec! Jace!", everyone greets back. We sit at our chairs, my seat being between Izzy's and Aline's (what can I say I am a ladies' man. A/N: I know not a good joke) and Jace is sat beside Jordan and Sebastian and his other Jock friends. Well our table is the biggest in the whole cafeteria what you might actually call the popular table. Our table consists of Jocks and cheerleaders and other popular kids but the funny thing is we don't sit together because we are 'popular' but because we are friends and we actually like each other's company.

"Hey Alec", Izzy calls out to me.

"Sup Iz", I reply facing her and smiling.

"Heard you've a sexy encounter with an even more sexy English teacher." She winks at me.

Damn! Izzy I know you are trying to tease me but don't be so damn obvious about it. "It's nothing like that Iz." I force a smile and a confused look on my face.

"What sexy encounter from a sexy teacher?", Aline chirps up from beside me seemingly very amused with the topic. Oh and here's another person who knows I am gay. I remember when I was so deep in the closet that I could see Narnia and you know I even helped Peter, Lucy, Susan, Edmund and the others to defeat the white witch. Oh! The good old days. But that was until someone (Izzy) forced the bloody door open and I had to say goodbye to my Narnian friends and peek a little outside to see Maia and Aline grinning at me. *shudders*

"You don't know about the new hot teacher?", Maia asks Aline, she shook her head no. So Maia continues: "He is our new English teacher and he is hot as they can come and let me tell you this he was paying extra attention to Alec here." he winks discreetly at me which was not so discreet. And Of course because of my bloody skin disease, which causes me to blush involuntarily, my cheeks heat up and I know I'm crimson right now. Right on time blush, right on time. I call my disease Blushmania, it's caused by blush virus which is found in shy people.

"N-no h-he wasn't", I stutter in defense to no avail. Smooth Alec, real smooth way to keep your secret.

"Oh but he was." Maia wiggles her eyebrow suggestively making me even more red and everyone laughs.

"Good going bro." Jordan laughs

Sebastian, Aline's brother, whistles and says: "I know you had it in you bro."

"If only it was a girl" one other guy said, Toby. But his comment stings and makes me flinch involuntarily.

"Try to keep it in your pants", Sebastian hollers, making everyone laugh again.

"Shut up Sebastian", out of nowhere Jace yells making everyone quiet.

"What crawled up his ass, laid eggs and died", Izzy says beside me.

"Don't know", Maia replies. Everyone goes back to chattering to themselves and I sit there and am left only to my own thoughts

Yeah if only it was a girl...

"Here is your lunch. Don't miss it again. I don't want a repeat of yesterday", Izzy says sternly snapping me out of my thoughts. But before I could say to Izzy that I'm her older brother not the other way around...

"Again? What's that suppose to me? What happened yesterday?, Jace interrupts us and looks at me with a mixture of concern and anger on his face.

"Nothing", I say at the same time Izzy says:

"Alec fainted."

"What? You fainted? When? How?", Jace all but yells.

"It's nothing big Jace", I answer him flatly.

"Alec. Tell me what happened?", Jace says with a blank face but I know better, he is barely holding in his anger.

But before I can reply and calm Jace down Izzy just had to open her mouth: "What's it to you anyway? You were too busy fucking that bitch last night." I know it's not fair, but Izzy's saying this because of me even Izzy knows about my attraction to Jace but she only knows it's a attraction not that I'm in love with him, she said 'it's a passing thing Alec and you are a guy who is in the closet so...and Jace is the closest guy you have had so that's why you've devolved an attraction' (her words exact meaning being there are plenty of fish in the sea, so it doesn't mean the first fish you find is your nemo, look for others). Though just like about my secret of being gay I've not exactly told her she just figured it out, by as she said and I quote her 'sibling telepathy' or some bullshit and beside Jace for some weird reason has cut himself away from us all though we talk normally and all but I know it's not normal like before. Before he would tell me his every secret, now I don't even know what happened. He became like one of those douche bags who fuck without any feelings involved and have customary night stands, and seeing our sibling like this hurts both of us.

"Izzy!", I yell at her.

"What? It's not like I'm lying. It's the truth even you know it"

"Why didn't you tell me?", Jace says and looks at me with anger. Tell him?

"Huh?", I reply dumb founded.

"You could have called me when you fainted?", he almost yells at me, his face not anymore blank but pure rage, and no concern in it what's so ever anymore.

"Excuse me?", I reply agitated and border line angry.

"Why didn't you Alec?!", he yells in my face gaining stares from everyone in the cafeteria. Now he did it. I stand up knocking my chair down and smack my hand on the table pretty hard surprising everyone but I couldn't care less, all I see right now is red.

"Because Jace", I sneer his name ,"just like Izzy said you were too busy fucking a bitch to care about anything else, especially family!" I gave him my brilliant fake smile which everyone knows is fake and start making my way outside, knowing everyone's eyes are on me. But I'm skillfully ignoring them at any usual circumstances if I would have been the center of attraction I would have blushed, or worse run away but now I don't really care and before I can fully make my way outside I hear Izzy saying something like: "You deserved it!" at the same time Aline says: "Burn." But as I said I couldn't care less.


	5. Chapter 5 I can help you fall out of lo

A/N: new update! tell me how you liked the poem please. review.

* * *

><p>"I can help you fall out of love with Jace"<p>

As I make my way towards the corridor all I can feel is hurt. It's coursing through me, no one is around so I can cry if I want to but even my tears had betrayed me. I'm feeling so damn hurt and my pride is so fucking ruined that I can't even cry now and the worst part is the one who hurt me doesn't even know why I am actually hurt. What tragedy right? Oh my fucking life such a brilliant tragic comedy. I let out a bitter laugh at this and slumps down against a locker, my head down.

"What I would do to not be in love with Jace. To not be the black sheep of the family. What I would do." I let out another bitter and scornful laugh.

"Maybe I can help you with that", a velvety voice says from beside me, my head snaps up in the voice's direction and I see Mr. Bane in all his glittery glory looking at me with sympathy and concern, but I couldn't care less all I feel right now is fear. Fear of getting exposed. My voice is dead in my throat, I want to speak out, let out so many question I've bottled up but I'm so scared that my voice can't come out. I might have resembled a deer caught in head lights.

"Y- You h-heard that?", I somehow stammer out my voice hardly a whisper, after a while of me staring into him like he is a ghost, which he is in this case.

"Yeah I did", he says slowly his eyes full of concern but my face's color turns white.

"Y-you are not gonna tell anyone right", I stammer out pathetically whelming my tears in. I clench and unclench my fist, trying to even breath., which has gone hectic now, I'm almost on the verge of a panic attack my surroundings were going blur, I couldn't focus on anything and I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. I can't break. I can't break right now. Who am I kidding everything is over of course, I've a freaking right to break.

This causes Mr. Bane to be even more concerned and determined, he places one hand on my shoulder and rubs soothing circles, trying to calm me down which by some miracle he does. My breathing is somewhat back to normal and so is my heartbeat which was running one mile an hour and by his other hand he tilts my chin upwards so now I'm looking in his enchanting eyes. I try to ignore the sparks and tingles I'm feeling through his skin to mine. He looks at me with compassion and sincerity and says: "Darling, I'd never do that." He wipes away a tear, that has escaped from my eye, with the back of his hand. His hand still lingering on my cheeks, his touch making my heart run a mile but in a good way he continues: "It's your secret and I'm in no place what so ever to tell it." Relief floods through my veins, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I give him a small smile which he returns with a full blown childish grin, somehow his happiness is contagious, my heart flutters and my smile widens a little.

"Here let's go somewhere private, so we can talk", he says and takes my hand in his, his hands are a little bigger than mine and are somehow very warm or mine are just too cold. His warmth was spreading through my cold hand to my wounded heart, soothing it, something is weird: the way he is smiling at me and the way he is touching me, it's almost like healing inside. He tugs at my hand gently and I can't help but think how perfectly they fit together, in each chasm of his hand my hand fits. As cliché as it sound it looks like my hand and his are meant to be. I chuckle to myself at this. Yeah it sounds so damn corny.

We make our way to an empty classroom and though Mr. Bane is leading me he still stays in steps with me (which Jace never does), never letting my hand go or never letting go of those sweet smiles he would give me from time to time. When we enter the empty classroom Mr. Bane shuts the door and turns to me a smile on his lips and eyes.

"So... just as I said I can help you", he slowly says.

"And how is that?", I ask taking a seat on the empty benches. He takes a seat on the elevated table for the teachers. I roll my eyes at this so much for behaving like a teacher.

"Well I can't help you with being the black sheep of your family." I flinch as his words hit me like daggers and guilt courses through his eyes and he smiles apologetically and I give him a small smile in return. He didn't meant it Alec, he really didn't... "But I still can help you with the other problem."

"And what might that be?", I ask even knowing full well what he's talking about.

"I can help you fall out of love with Jace." My attention snaps up to him and the weight of his words sinking in, I almost begged him yes please do but I'm curious to know how he would do it or if he could do it.

"How?", I ask him suspiciously and dead serious by now. I swear to god if he's playing with me I'll castrate his balls.

He smirks like he already knows I'll agree to whatever he says "Well I'm guessing you are still in the closet?"

I nod in agreement, too scared or consumed in the moment to reply. "And I'm also guessing you've not been with any guys before."

"What does that have to do with anything?", I snap at him.

"Easy their tiger. I'm just asking." He held his hands up in form of surrender and says "So have you or have you not?"

I bite my lip, hesitating to say my answer but he gives me an encouraging smile, so I take a breath and say in sturdy voice "No, I've not. I've made out with guys before to test my sexuality but I've never been with one in any other way" I say a little embarrassed okay a lot embarrassed.

"It's fine you are still young", he says smirking.

"Oh so what are you? Old then?", I ask raising an eyebrow and somehow rather than be offended he seems amused.

"No I'm not 'old' I'm just 21 you know." My jaw drops at this and I'm sure my eyes are size of a baseball.

"2-21?"

"Hey it can't be that hard to believe that I'm this young", he says with mock hurt but I can see it in his façade of confident eyes that I actually might have offended him.

"N-no it's not like that. It's just I've never seen a teacher as young as yourself teaching us, that's all", I say truthfully

He smiles at me, a childish and innocent smile with no ulterior motive behind, that smile was enough to make me believe his each word and then he starts swinging his legs, he resembles a child right now, a real cute yet sexy... child? "Yeah well I used magic to get here", he used his hand to make vague signs and utters a slight 'abracadabra' as if casting a spell, I giggle at this, making him smile like a Cheshire cat who just accomplished a huge goal "So do you want me to help you?"

I bite my lip thinking "How? What can you do?" I'm still suspicious of him, I just wish he is not some sort of a hex maniac and will be thinking of doing some freaking voodoo.

He smiles at me. "If you're thinking I'll be doing some voodoo then you are actually wrong." Huh? My thoughts! Did he read my mind?

"I-I n-never said that", I try to defend myself but the stupid stuttering got in the way.

He puts his elbows on his knees and lays his chin on the back of his entwined hands still a small smirk working on his face "Yeah right Darling! Your face totally gave you away" I blush because of my stupid disease "Blushmania" and duck my head so he wouldn't see my blush. Shielding my face from his piercing gaze by my hair, I took a peek from beneath my hair and see him looking at me with such intensity that it knocked the air out of me and made my knees feel almost weak.

I clear my throat to get rid of the awkwardness that subsided in the atmosphere "So...um..." I clear my throat again to make my voice sound strong and not like a raspy squeal that was how I sounded before. "Why?"

He raises an eyebrow at me in question and asks: "Why what?"

"Why do you wanna help?", I ask firmly this time.

He thinks for a while and says: "Hmm... I don't know." Now it's my time to raise an eyebrow.

"You seriously don't know? Do you usually help strangers like this because of the goodness of your heart?" His face drops and now he looks like he is thinking very hard.

"We're not completely strangers now are we?", he mutters darkly under his breath but I still manage to hear it.

Confusion crossed over my mind and features. "What is that suppose to mean?" Whatever he was thinking was stopped, my words break him away from his train of thoughts and he looks up to me, smirks and says:

"Well we're not really strangers now are we? I'm your teacher and you're my student and that's enough reason for me to help you." I raise an eyebrow at him again.

"Yeah and I'm freaking mother Teresa who got her boobs cut off", I retort before I can stop myself. I bite my tongue in embarrassment and I don't dare look at him. Good going Alec, you just insulted your freaking teacher, your just so damn smart but then again he is not really a normal teacher I wouldn't be having a conversation like this in the first place if he was. But damn he is still a teacher Alec but not a... before my mind could continue it's inner argument (wow I've finally gone maniac I'm having an argument with myself) a deep throaty laugh vibrate in the entire room catching me off guard that I jumped like a cat who got water splattered on it or at least like my cat church.

"There's more to you than that what meets the eye Alexander." His lips chant my name sending tingles through my being and making my heart have a weird warm feeling in it making me involuntarily blush.

I swallow the lump that has formed in my throat and lick my lips to wet them and look up to him, his eyes have darkened and have almost turned dark green with no trace of gold in it and he is looking ardently at my lips (um... why did he do it?). I clear my throat again to clear the awkwardness again and now he looks up to me, meeting my gaze head on. "Um how do you know my full name?" I face palm myself because of the stupid question. "No, don't answer that, by the way it's Alec not Alexander."

He raises an eyebrow in amusement and smirks at me but his smirks are not of mock but clear amusement, confident and... Flirtation nah that can't be it right? "But Alexander suits you better", he says and winks.

I blush because of my Blushmania and stutter "N-no it does not."

He smirks, stood up from his seat and made his way towards me until he is right in front of my bench and he leans down so our faces are right next to each other, his warm breath brushing my cheeks and his golden green orbs blaring into my blue ones. "Yeah it does. An angelic name for an angelic guy", he says in a deep low voice, I swallow again and I can feel myself hyperventilating and my cheeks burning and getting colored.

"That was a very cheesy line", I say in a raspy voice after a while because my throat has gone dry because of the sudden proximity. He chuckles and stands to his full height our faces no longer almost touching, I sigh of relief because of this and he takes his place back to where he was sitting

"Yeah well what can I say you truly are made for talking", he says shrugging.

I raise an eyebrow and say: "That's again very cheesy." He grins again and shakes his head.

"Yup definitely more than that meets the eye," I raise my eyebrow again but don't comment.

"So as I said how are you gonna help me?", I ask this time not wanting to beat around the bush.

He chuckles at my hastiness and says: "Calm your horses." I puff my cheeks in annoyance, he chuckles more and shakes his head. "Okay. Okay I'm telling, I'm telling", he smiles at me and tilts his head to the side, I wait for him to continue

1 minute

.

.

3 minutes

.

.

5 minutes

Is he gonna tell or not? Is he freaking kidding me? Argh! He is making fun me. He is just looking at me that's it. That's it, I had enough. "I'm going. If you're fucking kidding me, I've no damn business with you", I bark out irritated, my face also twisted in irritation. I stand up and start my way to the door but I am stopped by a hand holding my arm, he turns me backwards and my face collides with a hard chest. "Ouch." I take a long step backwards, so now there is distance between us and look at him, no sorry glare at him rubbing my throbbing nose. "You almost broke my nose with your rock hard chest."

He is barely stopping his laughter at my blunder (which by the way was caused by him), which is irritating me even more, I scowl at him and he purses his lips, gains his composure, gives me his usual confident smirk and says: "Is that a complement?" He smirks some more at my dumb founded expression and raises an eyebrow, I quickly close my mouth which by now is comfortably resting on the floor, I glare at him more.

"No it was not", I say with my hands crossed over my chest and glaring at him, I don't know what's it about him but I feel comfortable enough to speak my mind out, though it's kinda frightening how a stranger has that effect on me.

Again that perfectly made eyebrow is raised at me and that stupid smirk on his face never leaving. "You sure about that?"

Okay the man in front of me is maybe hot, okay he is definitely hot, a little benevolent but his head is the size of Africa. "Yeah I'm sure about that", I sneer confidently and his head needs to deflate.

He tilts his head to the side and pats his long slender finger on his cheeks as if thinking and smirks as if he has found the answer to a question. "Ah! You're in denial." I almost lost my balance and my face planted itself on the floor because of his haughtiness. Wow just when I thought he couldn't get any cockier, he is same level cocky as Jace, if not more. I can't stand him anymore. I scoff and not giving him the pleasure of a reply and make my way to the door. I am almost out when I hear an intensely spoken word.

"Don't." I turn back around and see Mr. Bane with a complete different expression, from his playfulness, he was dead serious, no sign of a smirk anywhere. "Don't bottle it up." I tilt my head in confusion he continues: "Don't bottle up your emotions. It's not good."

My face pales and I turn forward and walk away leaving Mr. Bane alone in the classroom, I speed walk my way just when the bell rang and a storm of teenagers swallows me in and I couldn't do anything but let myself be carried away by my thoughts and the teenagers.

How?

What does he know?

How does he know?

Were the only thoughts resounding in my mind throughout the rest of the day. I couldn't concentrate on anything my mind full of Mr. Bane's words. I'm so consumed in my thoughts that I don't even realize Jace's presence beside me during classes, staring at me and boring holes in my being, I just completely ignored him (now that's a first), turning his presence off, actually, turning everything off. I make my way towards my locker ready for my last period of the day, I take out the schedule and look at what period I've, I groan and bang my head against the lockers. Great! I've English now again. I didn't realize I had double English today. How great! Now I can have one on one with Mr. Bane! Just what I was waiting for. Oh joy!

Please someone, anyone note my freaking sarcasm!

I make my way dejectedly towards my classroom, almost dragging my feet there, it's my first time being repulsive towards a class I'm generally a smart student and I listen to everything the teacher says, though I don't like giving tests like normal students, I always get anxious and start sweating a bucket and start doubting my answers over and over again, I peek my head inside searching for Mr. Bane, he is not there yet. I take a sigh of relief but frown he will be here soon though, I sigh again and make my way towards my seat searching for Maia who is not here, I wait but she doesn't appear all the other students are in their seats by now chatting and I feel awkward without her, Great! My fucking luck she's bunking. I feel lonely and left alone though I don't mind it usually but today I would have appreciated her presence as a distraction towards Mr. Bane who still hasn't showed up. I keep staring at the doorway, either for Mr. Bane's arrival or for me to make a run for it (second option being more likely), just when I was about to tear my gaze from the doorway, someone arrives, that someone who I hoped to be Maia and despaired to be Mr. Bane. But Alas! By my such astonishing, astounding, mind blowing, confounding, staggering and other –ing words luck, it has to be Mr. Bane, which was actually expected but it doesn't mean I was ready for it.

He looks up and locks his eyes with mine, we stare at each other for a long time, no one giving up or looking away, the intensity of our gazes is changing the atmosphere and turning it heavy, it's like electricity is running through it, I finally tore our gazes and look ahead not wanting to get caught having a staring contest with my teacher. But I can still feel his gaze on me. He makes his way to the front and stands in front of his table both hands behind his back holding the table, legs crossed and his eyes still on me, he finally lifts his gaze from me and looks to the front and says in a firm voice:

"Alright guys. Attention here." Everyone looks at him in silence intimidated by his voice; me included. "Now everyone here already knows who I am." Everyone nods "Good. Now I'll tell what I'm here to do. I'm here to make your weakness go way, your strength shine and you're stuck up self disappear, I'm here to help you." He looks at me and then back. "Although I never said having weaknesses is wrong, that's actually what's makes us human but being stuck up in yourself which is doing nothing but making you fall and not moving forward is deadly, everyone has to grow up from their weaknesses from their immature self that's how it is and how it always had been. And not realizing you're drowning in your own faults, is not good although I've to say none and I say none of you are faulted. You just have a chink in your armor which actually might not be as bad, but you do need air to breath." He smiles a little. "You're bottled up, suppressed, your feelings are bottled up." He looks at everyone and stops his gaze on me for a moment too long. "Not being let out, not being able to say what you want to, or to show how you feel, you put a lid on your feelings trying your hardest that no one can see your feelings which you so believe to be your weakness, which they're not. You thinking it is, is your weakness but you will blow up if you keep it any longer, if you don't let it show. It's not good, it never is", he finishes everyone is silent in awe, thinking his word through though I'm pretty sure his whole speech was for none other than me. "And whoever doesn't understand this awesome speech, is an idiot", he mutters looking at me, that proves it. I bite my lip at the forming smile but I know it's already there which Mr. Bane catches and he smiles too.

"So guys today's assignment is to write your bottled up feelings down, to let the lid off and express whatever you stand for in the pages, let the pen move on its own by the rhythm of your minds thought. Write a poem that describes you or how you feel. Let nothing guide but your suppressed thoughts. Write it now, please. Before I go full on Shakespeare mode." Everyone chuckles and smiles and begins writing for some unknown reason no one is complaining but enjoying the writing, I smile. Mr. Bane really does have strange powers on them and I begin writing about my deepest darkest feeling that I've hidden.

I write. I write everything that I've never even dared to recognize before, everything that's hidden so well behind the layers of shyness and fakeness I've pulled off, I let everything out not caring a thing in the world, my shyness, hesitation long gone all that's left are my bottle up questions, feelings...

It's feels good; it feels light like a huge weight is off my chest. The bell rings indicating the end of our class and school but I've soccer practice to attend to, Mr. Bane collects our poems or whatever the hell we've written. He comes beside my bench waiting for me to hand my poem, I hesitate letting it out wasn't hard but letting someone show the inner you makes one scared, I look up to him and see him tenderly smiling at me, I take a deep breath and hand him my poem. I give him a smile and he leans down and whispers in my ear to not let anyone hear. "If you still want me to help you meet me after practice. I'll be in this classroom", he says, leaves and collects others poems. I stand up giving him a confused look, I collect my things while he already made his way towards his desk and is setting the papers. I make my way outside to the grounds where the practice is being held.

The practice was nothing hard, I had had worse but the fact that Jace kept looking at me as if he had something to say, or in this case I'm quite sure to say sorry, was more than annoying. But I safely manage to ignore him like plague and somehow all the other players know about our little fight (well not somehow as the whole school saw it happen) and is avoiding both of us like plague thinking we will blow up or something. But I don't mind its better this way, I can concentrate better like this and I don't think I'm ready to talk to Jace again this soon though I'm not really angry at him just hurt. The practice finishes and I'm selected in the team, so is Jace (no surprise there). I make my way towards the parking lot after a shower which I took after everyone so now I'm the only one remaining in the school; I should go home now and rest. Yeah that's what I should do, it's the right thing to do and less complicated but I don't reach the parking lot, I turn around and make my way towards the school. Towards Mr. Bane...

Notice me

By Alec Lightwood

Why do you do it?

You come in,

Even when the doors are locked

You twist your way inside

Earning yourself pride

Shattering mine in way

Does it make you happy?

Do you like it so much?

Though I'm sure I'm not suppose to love you

But god knows how much I do

And you like a simple mundane

Don't even pay, even

an ounce of attention if I may so say.

Invisible that's what I am.

Living in the shadow that's what I do.

Slowly fading into the dark

Save me...

Will anyone recognize me?

Remember me?

When I am gone...

Little things you do

I remember everyone of you

Each sides you have

are engraved on my soul

I want nothing more from you just

That second glance that you give

To everyone but me

Which burns holes in my soul

Fading...

Is the color of me

Slowly suffocating in a lie that I build

To protect me from you

But it kills me inside

Knowing you will never be mine

You know what you are

You know what you do.

A felony that's what you are

Knowingly ruining me

That's what you do.

Save me...

Barriers that you build

Will never be sufficed by our skills

Burning...

Are my eyes

With unshed tears I've concealed

With a not so well hidden fake smile

You saw, I know you saw

You heard, I know you heard

All the not so invisible gestures that I did

All the unspoken words I couldn't say

Invisible...

Do you really believe

I'm one with shadows?

Do you really not care

If I fade in the dark?

Do you really think

this is what I want?

To ever be a piece of wall

A shield...

That's all I am

Protecting you from sideline

That's all I'll ever do

Slowly fading into nothingness

Hear me...

Can't you see I'm screaming your name

Save me...

How you might ask

And I'll have only one reply on my mouth

Which I'll say with no words you will hear

The price of me is my wounded soul

The love you saw but you didn't see

Notice me

Are the only thing that can save me

I'm not a china doll

With a smile plastered on its face

Just open your eyes

See the things you saw but didn't recognize

Notice me

Notice my feelings please

"Wow", I heard Mr. Bane say as I make my way towards the classroom. He looks up to me as he hears my heavy breaths because of me running here, he smiles, he is seated again on the edge of the table for teacher, I smile and shake my head. He'll never change. What am I saying I don't even know him well. I bite my lip. Maybe that can change.

"Um... does the offer still stands?" He just smiles in reply.


End file.
